


Toshiro Hitsugaya Potter

by MayumiHaku



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Toshiro reincarnates into Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayumiHaku/pseuds/MayumiHaku
Summary: Toshiro finally receives his Hogwarts Letter, he decides to get answers while running from the orphanage he was placed in by his 'loving' aunt Petunia.





	Toshiro Hitsugaya Potter

Toshiro Hitsugaya Potter is not what he seems. The soon to be eleven year old boy has strange tendencies, including doing far more research than normal in any homework projects. The boy loves snow too, he sometimes goes out in hard snow with only a light jacket for extra protection. He also has the strength to do heavy lifting despite his young age. The boy is a perfect enigma for the residents of Mandy’s Master Minds Orphanage.

The home he is in tends to be ones for those with mental differences. Toshiro’s mental difference is his mental age, the matron took him from the other orphanage intending to make him into a perfect person, like the rest of her ‘dolls’ as he calls them. The other children seem to be uniformly the same, they have the same high intellect, inquisitive natures, and the same desire for knowledge. They also tend to believe everything any adult tells them regardless if it sounds right or not.

Right now he is reading the books he bought over the weekend. With there being no school right now he is actually relaxing with a teen’s book called ‘Twilight’ about werewolves and vampires and a girl named Bella Swan. Hearing a light pecking on his window he looks up and sees an owl with a letter in its beak. Going over to the window he opens it allowing the bird, a barn owl to be exact, inside.

He reaches to lightly scratch the bird’s neck earning a happy hoot. “If you will be kind enough to wait for a reply.” the bird gives an affirmative hoot as she drops the envelope into his other hand. Going over to his desk he gently opens the letter before reading it.

** **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY** **

** **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore** **

** **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)** **

** **Dear Mr. Potter** ** ** **,** **

** **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.** **

** **Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.** **

** **Books and supplies can be bought at Diagon Alley, to find the place go to Charring Cross Road, enter the Leaky Cauldron, and walk through to the back. People are usually coming and going this time of the year. So you should find an archway in the back beside a trashcan with someone entering or leaving. Gringotts, the Marble Bank, can exchange for the proper money any muggle ‘cash’ you have.** **

** **Yours sincerely,** **

** **Minerva McGonagall** **

** **Deputy Headmistress** **

** **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY** **

** **UNIFORM** **

** **First-year students will require:** **

  1. ****Three sets of plain work robes (black)****
  2. ****One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear****
  3. ****One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)****
  4. ****One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)****



** **Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.** **

** **COURSE BOOKS** **

** **All students should have a copy of each of the following:** **

** **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk** **

** **A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot** **

** **Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling** **

** **A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch** **

** **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore** **

** **Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger** **

** **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander** **

** **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble** **

** **OTHER EQUIPMENT** **

** **1 wand** **

** **1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)** **

** **1 set glass or crystal phials** **

** **1 telescope** **

** **1 set brass scales** **

** **Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.** **

** **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK** **

** **Yours sincerely,** **

** **Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus** **

** **Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions** **

Toshiro hums before looking at the owl, she seems to be watching him with intelligent eyes. “Please wait for me outside.” The owl gives a hoot, stretches her wings and leaps through the window.

Quickly he grabs his money pouch and his satchel before he packs his stuff, shrinking it and storing it inside of his satchel with an enlarged inside. Then he heads down the stairs knowing he won’t be returning ever again, especially since he hates this place and may have enough money to buy a small house at the least.

He knocks on a door to the right of the stairs. “Matron Cindy.” He says as he waits patiently outside the Matron’s Office door. The door opens to reveal the matron in her floral dress. “I’m going out, I doubt I’ll be back for lunch.” She nods to him as he turns and heads toward the door standing a few feet away. He goes out and sees the owl on the chain link fence.

“Hey there again. I’m going to be following you to the Leaky Cauldron. Okay?” She gives a hoot as he wills himself to be unnoticed. The owl looks at him blinking slowly before she leaps into the air.

Toshiro now stands in front of the pub that the owl is perched next to. She is staring at him intensely as he opens the door. Looking up at her he asks. “Can you find me near midday tomorrow?” She hoots and flies away into the sky. Entering the pub he watches the rest of the patrons slowly stop talking to look at him. His eyebrow twitches in ire, they are staring at his snowy hair. Going toward the back he doesn’t look any of these rude folk in the face. Arriving in the back he enters the alley after watching the man in front of him tap the bricks. He memorizes the pattern and the location before he goes to the edge of the entryway.

He looks around curious about the western world’s magical studies. Toshiro’s spiritual energy was high when he died because he is a pureblood Japanese wizard. He has, since his death and before he came to soul society, has taken about 50 years to study various Japanese magics. He even knows quite a bit about runes and arithmancy. To his surprise the majority of the area looks ancient in appearance. He wrinkles his nose as he notices the lack of non-humans. Even goblins walked freely during the day in Japan.

There are numerous owls in the first shop he passes. He peers through the selection waiting outside the door before he notices that there are a few of them that are sick. Walking into the store briefly he goes to an obviously sickly owl, one which may die if left untreated. He goes up to the nearest clerk while giving him an aloof, disinterested attitude. “I’d like to speak with your manager.” The man puffs up angrily.

“There is no reason for you to complain about me!” He sneers at Toshiro. Toshiro gives him his patent ‘Frigid Shinigami Captain Glare’ earning a recoil from the man.

“I did not ask for permission to speak with your manager. Either go fetch him or I will deal with you accordingly.” The scowl on the man’s face and the twitch of his hand warn Toshiro to twist his arm, earning a sharp cry of pain. Running feet comes toward them before the obvious manager appears.

The manager is a lanky man and he frowns heavily at the sight in front of him. “Gareth, you are fired. I told you to stop being rude to customers and to tend to the animals properly.” Gareth snarls at him before Toshiro chops his neck knocking him unconscious.

“I apologize, I asked him to speak with the manager and he immediately reacted rudely. When I informed him that I wasn’t asking he drew his wand to attack me. There is your proof.” Toshiro points out the now broken wand on the ground. The man pales knowing that this may end badly.

“I am the one that should be apologizing, my worker attacked you in broad daylight. Is there anything I can do to apologize?” The opportunity is given and Toshiro gives him a polite smile.

“About that, I was going to speak with the manager about claiming custody of an obviously abused animal. Please follow me.” The man frowns heavily as Toshiro leads him to the wizened owl. The man frowns as he looks at it with confusion. “Try the charm to remove illusions.” Toshiro suggests and the man pulls out his wand and does so immediately. They wince as several animals in this section appear to be wounded and the owl in question turns out to be a ghost.

“By golly! The fraud is going to ruin my business!” He groans with tears ready to stream down his face. Toshiro senses his remorse due to scanning his soul with traditional Aura Magic.

“I am willing to make an investment for these owls to be healed as long as I dictate what it is spent on. This also includes a professional pet medic checking their health.” The man sighs in relief, gratefulness shows in his eyes brightly.

“That would be greatly appreciated.” He wipes at his eyes, trying to dry his tears.

“Just make sure that no more animals are sold until we have them checked.” The man nods to him curtly as he blows his nose on a conjured napkin. Toshiro heads back outside and decides to head straight for the bank in order to get them the proper healing and help that they need. He quickly spots the marble building with the word ‘Gringotts’ in large, gold letters above the door. Hurrying forward, and glad it is still near dawn, he hurries inside and into the line, completely ignoring the sign above him.

Waiting patiently in the line he steps forward as he is motioned toward the desk by a teller. “Good Morning, I apologize for the abruptness but I need to speak with a Vaults Manager, anyone will do as long as they can test me for my inheritance. I got mail from a place called Hogwarts and I am wondering if I have any vaults. The letter is here.” Pulling the letter out of his homemade, hand sewn kimono he places it on the desk and the goblin reaches forward to read it. After reading it briefly the goblin’s eyes widen.

“Of course, Mister Potter. Do you not have your Bank Statement?” Toshiro frowns.

“I apologize, I haven’t been getting any mail from anyone but this morning when I got mail from Hogwarts. Is there any magical ways to redirect mail?” The goblin twitches as he sneers.

“If that is the case we can escort you to Director Ragnok, just to verify that you are who you claim to be. If you aren’t getting the mail you should then we will take action for you. Also, just to let you know, and with what I know about Lily, you are allowed to take books and items from the main vaults. Please follow Griphook.” The goblin motions toward a goblin that he sees trying to sneak up on him.

Turning toward the new goblin he nods his head politely. The goblin nods back to him before leading him down many twisting tunnels toward an office it seems. As he is headed toward the office he notices the lack of decorations that would make the place comfortable, even by his own standards. Rangiku’s would throw a fit if she seen this office and she would bring it ‘up to the Rangiku standard.’ Rangiku often claims she is a serious fashionista when it comes to all things decor, including clothes.

After several long minutes they arrive in front of a large set of iron doors and he is ushered inside. He glances around, noticing a few decorative pieces, mostly statues, as he steps up to the desk and the goblin who is staring at him. A piece of parchment is given to him with a thin dagger. “We need three drops of blood.” He sits down, knowing goblins just want to get business done as quickly as possible.

“Is there anyway that you can confirm that my blood will not be used for anything I don’t personally approve of in person?” The goblin raises an eyebrow at him.

“I, Ragnok Royden, do hereby swear that all blood samples taken from the youth who is in front of me, from this very moment onward, will not be use for anything that he does not approve of in person. I swear that his orders of such supersedes that of any other person when it comes to his blood and all samples taken from him. So mote it be.” Toshiro nods in acceptance as he senses Ragnok’s magic bind him to his oath. Slicing the pad of his thumb wide open he hears a noise of shock from Ragnok at how deep the gash is.

Toshiro pools his magic into his blood before it is cut and turns it thick like syrup. After three huge drops fall the test turns the blood to ink that quickly spreads as it forms words. “I appreciate the oath given for my sake of mind. I’ll make sure to repay you for comforting me.” the director blinks slowly as Toshiro winces, he feels his magic bind him to those words like an oath. He doesn’t say a word about the oath as he begins reading the test thoroughly.

** **~RITE OF REQUIREMENTS OF TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA POTTER~** **

** **Age: 11 years - 493 years** **

** **Date of Birth: July 31** ** ** **st** ** ** **\- December 20** ** ** **th** **

** **Date of Death: n/a - August 15** ** ** **th** ** ** **, 1467** **

** **Status: Emancipated/Single/Alive/Immortal** **

** **Race: Shinigami** **

** **Titles and ‘Perks’: Boy Who Lived / Kid Genius / Heir Potter / Heir Black / Heir Fleamont / Heir Peverell / Heir Gryffindor / Heir Hitsugaya / Heir Matsumoto / Heir Lestrange - By Broken Contract, Last Free Direct Relative, and Claims / Retired Shinigami Captain / Youngest Shinigami Captain / Kido Master / Spell Casting Master / Kaido Master / Shunpo Master / Hakudo Master / Martial Arts Master / Zanjutsu Master/Blade Master/Kendo Master/Sword Master** **

** **~~** ** ** **VAULT** ** ** **S~~** **

** **Abarai Vault- Vault Number: 876 – 48,000 Galleons** **

** **Ambrosius Vault- Vault Number: 13 – 323,450,000 Galleons** **

** **Black Vault (Heir to Sirius Black)- Vault Number: 711 – 1,503,307 Galleons, 9 sickles, 5 knuts** **

** **Brown Vault- Vault Number: 98 – 2,340,000 Galleons** **

** **Cobriana Vault- Vault Number: 538 – 4,578,320 Galleons** **

** **Evans Vault- Vault Number: 177 – 250,000 Galleons, 6 sickles, 12 knuts** **

** **Fleamont Vault- Vault Number: 487 – 7,000,000 Galleons** **

** **Fu'Long Vault- Vault Number: 369 – 84,867,300 Galleons** **

** **Gaunt Vault- Vault Number: 597 – 1,030 Galleons** **

** **Gryffindor Vault- Vault Number: 3 – 145,387,000,000 Galleons** **

  1. ****J. Potter Collections Account- Vault Numbers: #782, #985, #639 - (Total 376,284 Galleons and assorted items)****



** **Harry James Potter Trust Vault- Vault Number: 687 – 110,000 Galleons** **

** **Heartsong Vault- Vault Number: 42 – 96** ** ** **G** ** ** **alleons (multiple heirlooms and an assortment of items** **

** **Heartsoul Vault- Vault Number 43 – 43 Galleons (Multiple Heirlooms and An Assortment of Items)** **

** **Hitsugaya Vault- Vault Number: 41 – 864,629,000 Galleons** **

** **Hufflepuff Vault- Vault Number: 1 – 685,000,000,000 Galleons** **

** **Le Goff Vault- Vault Number: 26 – 9,863,000 Galleons** **

** **Le'Fay Vault- Vault Number: 14 – 9,827,000,000 Galleons** **

** **Lestrange Vault- Vault Number: 710 – 9,374,106** ** ** **G** ** ** **alleons** **

** **Li'Fon Vault- Vault Number: 91 – 973,740,000 Galleons** **

** **Maeneil Vault- Vault Number: 5 – 984,726,000,000 Galleons** **

** **Matsumoto Vault- Vault Number: 92 - 90,000,000 Galleons** **

** **Melrose Vault- Vault Number: 6 – 924,738,000,000 Galleons** **

** **Mieriadan Vault- Vault Number: 45 – 9,340,873,400** ** ** **Galleons** **

** **Mordred Vault- Vault Number: 7 – 874,987,000,000 Galleons** **

** **Nanou Vault- Vault Number: 429 – 83,583,700 Galleons** **

** **Patterson Vault- Vault Number: 48 – 983,000,000** ** ** **Galleons** **

** **Peverell Vault- Vault Number: 37 – 1,863,974,000,000 Galleons** **

** **Potter Vault- Vault Number: 15 – 178,000,000 Galleons, 14 sickles, 12 knuts** **

** **Qi'Gong Vault- Vault Number: 32 – 9,987,853,000 Galleons** **

** **Ravenclaw Vault- Vault Number: 4 – 9,456,000,000,000 Galleons** **

** **Slytherin Vault- Vault Number: 2 -705,953,600,000 Galleons** **

** **…** ** ** ** ** **End Vault List …** **

Toshiro nearly swears at the huge amount of funds he has at his disposal. His stoic expression has Ragnok reaching for the parchment angrily. Toshiro looks at him as he tugs it out of reach. “I need an oath keeping you from telling anyone even a inaccurate but still largely closer than they expect guestimate of how much money I have. Knowing this people would just want to marry me for the money.” He pinches the bridge of his nose in irritation before a sadistic smirk is on the face of the goblin in front of him.

After giving him his patented Frigid Shinigami Captain Death Glare like he did the other man the goblin shivers and calms down. “I apologize, but if it is that bad everyone in the know will have to be sworn to secrecy. However, I, Ragnok Royden do swear not to exchange personal information about my client in front of me. I also swear not to sell or gift the information to anyone unless legally obligated to do such. Even then I swear to have background checks on all people who throw themselves at my client while wishing to get in his pants. If he does agree to bed anyone I swear that we will do our best to make sure no babies are born without his explicit permission. So mote it be, three times three times three.” Toshiro has the decency to blush at the embarrassing to hear oath before Ragnok snatches it out of his hands and scans it.

“Your name is slightly different.” He comments offhandedly.

“I’d like to keep my name as it is now.” Ragnok grunts in acknowledgement as he glances at several of the numbers with a look of constipation.

“Well, knowing everything that I do you have just become our new M.I.C. Otherwise known as Most Important Client.” Toshiro nods to him with understanding before he frowns.

“Is there any way that all of these vaults can be sorted and merged? I’ll pay for it to happen by whatever means is necessary.” Ragnok gives him a fanged grin as he looks down at the list of vaults.

“I won’t be able to give a discount like we normally do for major clients, though we can complete it within a month if we are paid well enough.” he looks at Toshiro with a careful gaze. They observe each other for several moments before Ragnok offers, “We will complete each vault for 15,000 galleons, this pays all those who are going to be involved fairly and encourages accuracy.”

Toshiro leans back, remembering that organizing a house for several long weeks usually cost upward of 240,000 Japanese Yen. Remembering a lesson in Soul Society on the goblins, and remembering a galleon has been somewhere between 800 and 900 yen in he past he decides to ask. “How much is a galleon exchange rate into Japanese Yen?” the goblin blinks at him for several moments before he pulls open a drawer and pulls out an exchange rate sheet. Taking it he hums when he finds that each galleon is worth  1153 Japanese Yen.

“This is self updating if you would like a copy.” Ragnok says clearly. Toshiro shakes his head as he memorizes the numbers as quickly as possible.

“I think that is rather cheap. In the muggle world cleaning a house and organizing it from top to bottom would cost nearly 240,000 yen and that isn’t including the repairs to anything inside. To repair the house and any major furnishings an additional 660,000 yen would be added as an initial payment. That doesn’t include the supplies to polish wooden surfaces, wash any linen and generally clean everything to a pristine state of wellness. Therefore, since you are basically asking for 150,000 yen or so I will raise it to 25,000 galleons per vault to also repair all items and clean them as much as possible. A bonus shall be given for extra effort and the currently held vaults shall be for different things. One for money only, one for books with comfortable seating and reasonable furnishings that a library has, one for furniture and one for documents, records and journals at the least. Maybe including a vault for ancestral portraits to pay them their due respect.” Ragnok grins devilishly as he nods in agreement. Toshiro senses his glee and thoughtfulness before he makes a noise of disinterested agreement.

“Wise words if I have ever heard any.” Toshiro nods to him, knowing the dead certainly deserve respect considering he remembers his life as a member of the dead.

“Also, I’ll allow all the goblins working for Gringotts currently to borrow books from my book vault as long as they return them by a month’s time. Though this will require a monthly 10 galleon fee to have unlimited access.” Ragnok stares at him with shock on his face, probably thinking that it is an extremely cheap fee.

“Pardon?” He says breathlessly.  His face is really pale, compared to goblin standards, and his eyes are wide with shock as he looks directly at Toshiro.

“Well, I know that a lot of goblins are hard workers and may be able to produce useful items with the knowledge in my books, therefore I am offering to let them have a monthly fee to have unlimited access to the books in my vault.” Ragnok’s eyes focus on him as the man analyzes him carefully. “If you can create a way to keep track of who has which books I’d be happy to expand the rentals to the other minorities as well.” Ragnok hums thoughtfully at that undertaking. “Also, any copies of books not in the vault should be bought with the funds of the three largest vaults in relation to money within.” Ragnok nods in agreement and is thoughtful. “If possible send someone to a different parts of the world, including Asia, to buy foreign books and tomes, any can be bought even if they are deemed dark by the nuisance of a ministry.” Ragnok chuckles a little at that. Toshiro raises an eyebrow at his correct guess that this country has a impossibly dumb government. Toshiro honestly wouldn’t trust the government within two feet of his properties.

“You do realize how much that will cost you, and that you are severely overpaying for the items to be cleaned and repair, right?” Toshiro nods to him with a little confusion hidden in the depths of his eyes.

“I understand what you mean. Most humans severely underpay any one who isn’t human, especially those who don’t look it. However, I swear that this makes the payment more fair for both of us. I refuse to allow you to squander away your life completing jobs for less than minimum wage. Especially when I can afford it. And yes, I know it is going to cost 775,000 galleons and I am fine with that. In fact, if it is done in a timely manner I’ll raise the payment to 925,000 galleons, an extra 150,000 for all those who need it most to split.” Ragnok nods to him with what has to be respect of the highest degree. Toshiro knows that most humans will never respect the goblins in this country. The humans are despicable and disgusting to everyone that doesn’t look remotely human and thus they should be left to learn their own lesson. He quickly turns back toward his paperwork before he starts sorting through most of it. After a few minutes a contract parchment is in between them.

“This will allow us to access your vaults and sort them accordingly. Without it the tasks cannot be done.” Toshiro frowns as he thinks about the contract.

“Let’s discuss what else we will have on there, just so I can get everything I need.” Ragnok nods to him understanding his need and grudgingly respecting him for trying to treat them better than anyone else ever has.

“First, you need to write it down.” Toshiro’s eyes narrow.

“We will both write a little about what we want on separate pages before reviewing them together.” Ragnok scowls at him, apparently he doesn’t know what they are doing or what Toshiro is aiming for.

He quickly asks a rather annoying, in Toshiro’s opinion, question in a low growl. “Why do it like this?”

Toshiro frowns at his attempt at being scary. “Simply because we need to negotiate in order for it to be fair.” Ragnok stares at him for several long moments before huffing and complying. Taking the quill, parchment and the ink bottle Toshiro conjures a clipboard and begins writing.

Toshiro Hitsugaya Potter’s Agreement Stipulations with Director Ragnok Royden

The goblin nation shall take no less than 25,000 galleons per vault to sort and merge them in category. 

~Includes:

~~Ancestral Portrait Vault

~~Battle Potions Vault

~~Blackmail Vault

~~Book Copies Vault (For the books I have copies of or that I will have copies of to keep them in case they are needed.)

~~Book Copying Vault (Servants shall be working here to copy the books into each of the book Vaults.)

~~Book Vault 1

~~Book Vault 2

~~Book Vault 3

~~Book Vault 4

~~Book Vault 5

~~Cookbook Vault

~~Cookery Vault

~~Crafting Vault

~~Furniture Vault

~~Goblin’s Break Room Vault (Toshiro’s Account will donate here for the goblins to relax in between shifts and for them to have a few snacks, drinks, and games if they wish.) Worked by provided servants.

~~Goblin’s Crafting Vault (Where most of the Odd Tasks will take place, See Goblin’s Hiring Vault for details.)

~~Goblin’s Hiring Vault (For any odd tasks I’ll need done to hire those who want an extra pay cheque.)

~~Investment Records Vault

~~Journal Vault (Anyone of the minorities can read but never take from this Vault.) 

~~Medical Potions Vault

~~Money Vault

~~Potions Ingredients Vault

~~Potions Vault

~~Public Goblin Library Vault

~~Public Minorities Library Vault

~~Reading Room Vault (In case Minorities want to read but cannot take them from these halls) furnished at the Potter Family’s Expense.

~~Records and Documentation Vault

~~Servant’s Habits Vault (to entertain the servants or to allow them to complete other things that they wish, maybe even arts and crafts or making wooden, stone, metal or other crafts to be sold later)

~~Servant’s Living Quarters Vault (For the Goblin’s break Room. At least three servants per shift.)

~~Shares Record Vault

~~Wand/Foci Vault

The Goblin Nation will also be paid 15,000 galleons to merge the first of every fifth Manor Library, Mansion Library and all other libraries owned by Potter with the Books Vaults. 

~For a timely completion there will be a 50,000 galleon bonus.

The Goblin Nation will create a specific trunk that is enchanted.

~Enchantments Include:

~~Weightless

~~Interior Larger

~~Self Sorting

~~Swivel Feature

~~Spells are on it to prevent Potter from reading books that he is not ready to study (May need to be enchanted by more than one person with different people having different mastery diplomas complete the spell.)

~~Will have an extra compartment about the size of 5ft-x-5ft that can acts as a reading room.

~~Waterproof

~~Fire Proof

~~Mold Proof

~~Durability Spell

~~Book Repairing Spell (Or a compartment which has the tools to do such which can only be accessed by the Reading Room.)

~~Blood Ward

~~Intention Ward

~~Protective Ward to protect the books when traveling

~~Shrinking and Enlarging Sigils on the sides

~~A main deposit Swivel which deposits the books in the corresponding Swivels

~~A swivel for Alchemy

~~A swivel for Ancient Magic

~~A Swivel for Cookbooks

~~A swivel for Druidic Magic

~~A Swivel for each Magic Subject Studied by Humans

~~A swivel for Elean Magic

~~A swivel for Elemental Magics

~~A swivel for Estar Magic

~~A swivel for Fair Folk Magic

~~A swivel for Juere Magic

~~A swivel for Magical Familiar Care

~~A swivel for Magical Sports

~~A Swivel for Muggle Books

~~A swivel for Technology Muggle Books

~~A swivel for Rituals and Ritual Magics

~~A swivel for Shamanism

~~A shelf should be in the reading room which has a few green teas, health snacks, and maybe some notebooks and the likes for writing notes.

The Goblins will be responsible, as dictated beneath here, to complete and manage tasks set aside by Potter.

~Tasks:

~~Remodel all manors, mansions, and other real estate to have modern fixtures, cooking tools, and everything else including modern potions labs set at a standard that a Potions Master suggests. Each house will cost Potter 25,000 to be remodeled except those that are small by wizard standard or those which are of typical household size, to be agreed upon later. This does not include any restoration fees, such as repair supplies, cleaning supplies, etc.

~~~All Real Estates will have any creatures, beings, animals tended to and their health needs will be met.

~~~All beings living on the real estate will have the head of their group speak with Potter about either trade deals, continued contracts should there be any, and other agreements which have been or could be made.

~~~All Greenhouses will be checked by professional Herbology masters, even if Gringotts has to hire some who will be paid by Potter outside of the 10,000 for each of the greenhouses on individual properties.

~~Any repairs to be done to items, equipment, or anything else inside the grounds of the manors, mansions and real estate properties shall be taken and repaired after a estimate of repairs for each individual estate has been made.

~~The Goblin Nation will agree upon a housing standard with Potter before ensuring that all real estate are completely obeying these standards. 

~~The Goblin Nation’s Experts for Housing will assist, after an agreed upon funding, to make several real estate pieces into either hotels or vacation homes.

~~The Goblin Nation’s Experts for Housing will estimate a rental price for making use of the hotel rooms and vacation homes. 

~~After the price is decided the Housing Experts from the Goblin Nation will be given at least 25% of all received funds from the hotel and vacation home rental to make sure they are kept up and ready to be rented. This does not include the funds to repair or buy furnishings.

~~The Goblin Nation will be paid 10,000 galleons to get each farm back into working order. However, they will also be allowed to take uo to or around50% of all yearly harvests to feed their own people if it is needed.

~~The Goblin Nation will be paid 25% of the regular income from the Farms to regularly inspect and ensure the farm is abiding by health practices and producing quality products and goods.

~~The Goblins will assign tutors to Potter who are experienced in their knowledge and who have at least the highest general education given in each subject, I think that is a Outstanding in their N.E.W.T.s

~~~For each topic there is a professor to who has a mastery the goblins will be paid 500 galleons to strike a deal with them to teach Potter.

~~~For each topic there is a professor who is gaining a mastery the goblins will be paid 250 galleons to strike a deal with them to teach Potter

~~~For each topic there is a tutor who has passed their N.E.W.T.s the goblins will be paid 125 galleons to strike a deal with them to teach Potter.

The Goblin Nation will agree to negotiate any further jobs and tasks as they are brought up. 

The Goblin Nation will agree to negotiate any changes in this contract

Potter will not change, subtract from, or add to the contract without Director Ragnok Royden’s agreement on the topic changed, and vice versa

End Potter’s Page

Toshiro offers his parchment to Director Ragnok who quickly glances over it as Toshiro takes his page and sighs at the sight of a few things on his own page and nothing else. “I agree to this being the contract.” He says to Toshiro. Toshiro grudgingly nods to him knowing that the goblin is simply doing his best until he sees something.

“As for the payment for investments and shares management I’d like to change that a little.” Ragnok nods to him as he copies Toshiro’s list onto the parchment.

“How so?” Ragnok asks him, listening despite copying the writing down.

Toshiro raises an eyebrow. “First of all, simply being paid 50 galleons per investment change is what I consider ‘too cheap’ to pay you.” Ragnok hums to show he is listening. “Secondly, I’d like to learn how to manage my own duties, obligations, affairs, and titles set as nobility and of the noble duties designated by the Queen of England.” Ragnok huffs a little earning a frown.

“Seeing as you are emancipated and immortal, I guess that can be arranged.” Toshiro winces as he remembers that being on the Rite of Requirements. He looks up with his Frigid Winter Shinigami Captain’s Vicious Death Glare aiming straight for the goblin. “Remember, I swore not to exchange, give away or sell information on you.” He chokes from being under the huge amount of magical pressure and spiritual pressure as well as that nasty glare. Toshiro’s glare vanishes as he realizes that it will be included.

“My apologies, I hadn’t realized that anything of the sort would be included on that oath.” Ragnok nods as he starts breathing again as he shivers at the raw power in him. Toshiro’s spiritual pressure and spirit energy was somehow combined with his magic in this life. Thus he may be able to rebuke different deathly beings even if they don’t understand how he does it.

“Apology accepted. Thirdly?” Toshiro looks at him with narrow eyes. The goblin stares at him uneasily knowing that the being in front of him is thinking.

“Thirdly, I want some funds from the investments to go towards expanding each of the libraries.” Toshiro says after he finishes torturing Ragnok with his gaze alone.

“Oh... that sounds fun…” Toshiro knows that he doesn’t think that but he ignores the comment anyway.

“The Goblin Nation will be hired to use that money to find more rare books to be copied. Also, we need to look for any debts in the Familial Records to be collected and given away. I want copies of books that are rare but mostly harmless gifted as debt payment. As for collecting debts, please do so either in portraits of famous wizards, books not in the library, furnishings, or real estate first. Or, if the line is died out claim their line’s belongings, properties and vaults for 75% of the funds and access to any item with these vaults besides the books, which go in the library vault. If the line is nearly derelict, if not so already, offer a contract to claim them as wards in return for access to all their assets, including their libraries.” Ragnok quickly adds this to the contract sheet before pausing. He hums thoughtfully as he cross references something before nodding to himself. Toshiro patiently waits for him to finish writing everything down.

“I find that reasonable as long as they can get paid for how many days a month they go book hunting.” Toshiro nods to him in agreement.

“That is something that I planned on and it is obvious. I’ll pay 10 galleons a day and request ten days a month at minimum and twenty days at maximum with at least seven book hunters for the first six months. That includes international and foreign books, scrolls, tomes, and spellbooks. Also, include muggle books on cooking, crafts, general reading books, and tea making since I’d certainly and definitely would love to learn that. Some might find them interesting to say the least.” after that is written down they both pause to think.

“How much would you pay for lessons in our banking arts?” Ragnok asks curiously. Toshiro smirks a little earning a wary stare.

“I’ll pay ten percent of the income I make with investments and shares I manage myself during that time. As for the rest of it twenty-five percent of my income will go to the Goblin Nation and ten percent will go to your own coffers. However, I’ll start off being taught how to manage at most ten percent of my investments, shares and the likes in value.” Ragnok huffs as he nods in agreement with the idea. Ragnok’s smirk shows Toshiro exactly what he thinks of that as he adds those to the contract parchment. Toshiro sighs as Ragnok offers the parchment to him. He reads it fully and smiles in amusement at the fund for using the contract parchment and for the agreement to be made.

“I’ll sign it but I want to make my signature magically binding. Also, add that it may be edited upon agreement of all parties in the future.” Ragnok smirks a little, probably knowing that this is going to be good for him. He takes the parchment and writes it on there before handing Toshiro a sickly green quill.

“It doesn’t require ink.” Toshiro readily begins writing his name and after a brief moment his name is written in his own blood.

“I’d like to have a hired goblin bring the books on basic magics out of my book vault for me to read and look over. Anything on theory is automatically going to be withdrawn though.” Ragnok chuckles at him somewhat before snapping his fingers. Ten whole stacks of books appear on the floor next to him with five more half-sized stacks on the desk.

“For a price we can offer you a library trunk.” Toshiro nods to him earning a gleeful look.

“I expect it to cost around 500 galleons at maximum. Also, enchant it to sort books placed inside.” Ragnok nods before the trunk appears on the floor next to him. Toshiro raises an eyebrow.

“It would only appear if it is enchanted as you pay for it to be. Also, we can be hired to provide self-updating copies of all law books in  the European countries.” Toshiro pinches the bridge of his nose knowing that he will need those books and more.

“I’ll pay for all those books, self-updating jurisdictional books, and all etiquette books you may be able to find. I also want a few books about the minorities for me to read. It will help me be able to help those I am responsible for as Lord Potter.” Ragnok blinks at him slowly before he nods. The requested books appear with another snap of Ragnok’s fingers and, surprisingly, several journals and logbooks appear as well. Toshiro knows that he has just gained more respect from the goblin in front of him so he simply stands, waving his wrist to pack the books, journals, and logbooks into the trunk. He pokes the lock expecting a Blood Test Security Function and is happy when he feels a prick. He closes the trunk and nods to Ragnok as he shrinks it down to be pocket sized. He waves at director Ragnok.

“Have a good day, Lord Potter.” Ragnok says to him sincerely.

“I wish you the same and more. Set up an account to help pay for the mistreated owls at the one shop in Diagon Alley. May I have an escort to the bank’s lobby?” Ragnok barks an order causing his guide to reappear.

Toshiro sighs as he looks around Diagon Alley while exiting the bank. Quite a few people give his hair odd looks but he ignores it in favor of heading toward Twilfit and Tattings. Opening the door he glances around slowly, making sure that he checks for a clerk. Seeing none he sits in the first seat he finds while he patiently waits to be welcomed. He waits for nearly ten minutes before a clerk exits the back of the shop to look at him in confusion at the sight of his clothes.

Her brown eyes, aristocratic features, and her long black hair tells him that she is a member of a higher class like he is. Her clothes consist of a simple, black dress in a professional style. She smiles at him as she greets him at last. “I’m Katelyn. How may I help you?” She asks politely despite her analyzing gaze searching his clothes for mistakes.

“I’d like to purchase a few bolts of your finest silks unless one of you know how to make Japanese clothes.”  She nods to him before she turns toward the back and disappears for several moments. Seconds later and a man wearing a floral kimono exits the back while looking at his own sakura print kimono.

“I an Mori Ken.” He tells him curtly as he gazes at his kimono.

“Hello, Mori-san. In case she hasn’t told you I am here for a Japanese clothes. I’d like formal wear, casual wear, semi-formal wear, and for a white Haori with a teal inside to be made. Around the hems should be several black diamonds while a black outline of a diamond with a black daffodil in the center on the left breast and the back. The one on the back should be larger.” Mori nods to him before he motions for him to follow after him. As he enters the back of the shop he sees a man stiffen as he passes him by. The blond turns to look at him and shies away from him for some reason. Toshiro ignores him as he steps onto the dais to be measured. Before he realizes it his kimono and pants are missing.

“Are you a martial artist?” Mori asks as he waves his wand.

A measuring tape, a quill, a inkpot, and a parchment appear quickly before the measuring tape starts flying around him. Toshiro lifts his arms when it gets near them.

“Yes, Mori-san, but I’m also experienced with Kendo.” Mori simply hums to show that he has heard him. “I usually use a tachi though.” Mori pauses as he looks him in the eye with interest. As the tape finishes its task Mori is still staring at him with interest.

“May I see your tachi sometime?” Toshiro raises his hand like he is pulling a blade from behind his shoulders summoning Hyorinmaru into his grasp. The man’s eyes widen as he carefully takes the sword and tests the balance. After a few seconds he gently presses it against his thumb, easily cutting himself without intending to.

Toshiro automatically reaches his hand forward and heals his thumb, knowing that many others have made the same mistake once they hold their named zanpakuto for the first time. “Please be more careful. My Zanpakuto is a master class weapon.” man hands Hyorinmaru back to him before he starts writing down a list.

“Is this everything you need?” Toshiro takes the list before he looks over it.

“Yes, although I would like to be directed towards the nearest green-grocer.” the man raises an eyebrow. He writes down a street address on another sheet of parchment before handing it to him.

“What kind of material do you want them in? And what charms should be placed on them?” Mori asks politely as he takes the parchment notepad back.

“I’d like the material to be your finest silk. As the for charms I would like heating and cooling, self repair, growth charms, self-cleaning charms, and an enlarged pocket inside both sides of the front of the haori. Other than those charms anything practical would be paid for.” Mori nods before he guides him back to the front near the cash register. He inputs the goods and their prices before he frowns.

“That will be 359 galleons.” Toshiro reaches into his kimono and pulls out his coinpurse. He reaches inside and wills for a bag with the amount to exit his coinpurse. Instantly a bag comes out and Toshiro uses a spell to count them. 365 Toshiro picks six out and places them in the tip jar before he offers the payment to Mori. “If you want delivery that will cost an additional 20 galleons.” Toshiro repeats the process of withdrawing from his coinpurse before he places two more galleons in the tips jar. The man quickly deposits the money into the cash register before he catches the galleon thrown at him. He pockets it as Toshiro introduces himself.

“Send them to Hitsugaya Toshiro’s residence later this evening.” Mori nods to him before he turns to complete the order. Toshiro simply strides out the door knowing that this place should have the best customer policies. He looks at the address on the parchment before frowning and seeing that it is a floo address. Going into the Leaky Cauldron he makes his way silently to the fireplace and he puts three galleons in the deposite box before he takes some floo powder and tosses it inside. “Affordable Green Grocer.” He says before he steps through.

Toshiro looks around and sees shelves full of shrunken barrels, casks, and bottles within crates. He quickly grabs a small cart, one meant for small purchases, before deciding to get the full sized cart instead. A few women are chattering nearby about the fruit barrels. He stretches his back before he starts going down what few isles that there are in this shop. He conjures paper and a calligraphy pen before he writes down what he is buying.

Toshiro’s Shopping List

62 Barrels of foodstuff

26 Barrels of rare foodstuff

3 Casks of ale 

4 Cinnamon crates

4 Cloves crates

10 Expensive cheese wheels

3 Fine brandy crates

3 Fine elven wine crates

3 Fine wines crates

3 Fruits crates

4 Ginger  crates

24 Grain barrels

3 Kegs of beer

3 Kegs of mead 

3 Rare ale crates

3 Rare spice crates

10 Rare tea crates

3 Saffron crates

4 Spices crates

5 Valuable oils and salts crates

4 Valuable spice crates

3 Veela ale crates

18 Wheat barrels

3 Whiskey crates

He nods to himself as he approaches the cashier and slips into the back of the line. A few people are eyeballing his cart with confusion. A matronly woman decides to speak with him with her red hair swaying around her freckled face. “Deary, what are you buying that much food and drinks for?” She actually asks him instead of demanding that he put it back.

“My family is starting a series of magical hotels and wanted to make sure that I have everything that is needed.” Several people start chattering about his new hotel idea before he is called up to another cashier.

“Can you afford all of this?” He asks before he starts ringing it up.

“I most certainly can. I come from a rather rich family.” He says politely despite being annoyed by the question.

“Alright, let’s get started then.” He quickly begins ringing the food and drinks up before he grimaces at the price. “The total is 5,966 galleons.” Several wince harshly before Toshiro reaches into his coinpurse and wills for the mony to come out onto the counter. Instantly a whole pile of money appears before the cash register opens on its own. “Have a nice day.” Toshiro grabs the three sacks full of shrunken goods before he heads toward the floo and goes to the Potter Manor.

Upon arriving he blinks at the sight of a few elves trying to attack a few of the hired goblins. “Stop.” Toshiro says to the elves causing them to freeze and slowly turn toward him.

Several walk over to him curiously. “Master Harry Sir?” One asks cunfused by him appearance.

“I don’t go by that name anymore. It is Toshiro Hitsugaya now.” they burst into tears and start accusing the goblins of things one after another. “Quiet.” The instantly obey before they look at him expectantly. “I hired them. You cannot attak anyone who is a goblin unless they attack me and my belongings.” A chorus of agreement and apologies come from them towards him. “I’m not the one you should apologize to.” They turn towards the group of goblins and apologize to them.

“We be sorry. We thought you be intruders.” the goblins nod at them before moving to complete their tasks.

“Pop me into the largest Familial Ballroom.” the first elf immediately obeys and after the rest appear after her he decides to be polite about summoning them. “My elves, please come to me for announcements and ignore the goblin’s presence for now.” Toshiro watches as nearly 3,000 elves appear and start looking at him with starry eyes.

“I want those who are in charge of each estate to remain here while the rest of you begin assisting the goblins. If there is not one in charge of your assigned estate please choose among yourselves who will be remaining to give my orders to the rest of you at each estate. One elf should put these groceries up and a group should start fixing meals for the goblins to eat when they take breaks. If they don’t want a meal fix them snacks. Also, offer them some of the drinks in here and other ales and wines we have. If they request tea do try finding the necessary ingredients for it and preparing it for them.” A smaller elf comes over to him and gently takes the grocery bags from him before she turns and pops away. Five more conjure chef hats and follow after her as hundreds of elves vanish into thin air.

“Master, what do you wish for us elves to do?” Asks a more human voice. Toshiro turns toward her and smiles softly.

“I need for you guys to give me a report on your buildings one at a time. This includes inventory and what you need more of at the estate.” The little girl smiles and instantly begins giving her report.

“The Maeneil Manor is in good repair. Though there are some areas that need a good cleaning. For the rest of the property there is a great need for groundskeepers. We elves don’t know how to do that. Things like taking care of the greenhouse and tending to the animals on the property is what I am talking about.” Toshiro nods before looking at the next elf expectantly. He shrinks in on himself a little, wobbling on what could be a broken leg.

“I want all of you to conjure your own chair. After that please send another elf to bring a goblin since his leg appears to be broken.” They quickly obey as he conjures his own chair and watches the elf have trouble climbing into his chair. Toshiro’s eyebrow twitchtes as he stands and goes over to gently deposit him in the chair.  The elf’s face is a ripe crimson color at this display of helpfulness.


End file.
